Super smash bros next gen
by supermariofan14
Summary: It has been some time since Brawl. Now the new Generation returns to carry the torch. no longer accepting OCs. T to be safe
1. requierments and examples

Hello. For this story I'm opening up suggestions for OCs Here are the requirements you need to meet.

Name: (self explanatory)

Gender: (self explanatory)

Age: (self explanatory)

Background: ( what game series

are they from, and what relations do they have with any of the previous smashers.)

Appearance: (what they look like, and what they wear.)

Powers: (optional)

Personalities: (what they like, dislike, and their traits.)

Those are the basic requirements. Here are some examples that I'm using

Name: Mike

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Background: from the Kirby series, Kirby and Ribbon's son

Appearance: a fairy, Jet black hair, wings much like his mother's, blue eyes, well fit, dark jeans, blue shirt, red shoes.

Powers: he inherits his fathers copy ability.

Personalities: he is a peaceful, brave, friendly guy, he doesn't like to fight unless he must usually when his friends are in danger.

Name: Violet Mario

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Background: from the Mario series, Mario and Peach's daughter.

Appearance: blond hair like her mother, blue eyes, very slim, her fashion sense is much like her father's with blue overalls, brown shoes, a hot pink short sleeve shirt and hat with the letter V.

Powers: she inherits her fathers fire ball ability and jumping skills.

Personalities: much like her father she is fearless, and adventurous, she is good friends with Mike and has had a crush on him since age 10.

Those are my examples (note: these example character will be two of the main ones in this story.) Review your character ideas and if yours makes the cut I will give you full credit.

I do not own the super smash bros series, only MY OCs.


	2. Chapter 1 meeting the newcomers

OC credits:

Grizzly - WrittenWithPencils

Tink - The unknown assassin

Zero the Hedgehog - Duskzilla

Mystique - mystery8icarus

Rai - Honeyman

I only own Mike and Violet nothing else!

**SUPER SMASH BROS. NEXT GEN**

Chapter one

Mike's POV:

It was around noon when me and Violet arrived at the smash mansion "are you sure about this?" she ask me referring to the fact that I don't normally fight someone. "No, but that's why I'm here, to learn to be as strong as my father." I responded. (In case you don't know I'm the son of starwarrior Kirby and Ribbon so living up to your dad's name can be a challenge.)

As soon as we entered we both automatically noticed one of the newcomers who had a dear skull on his back. "who's the pixie?" the skull commented, I wasn't amused "excuse Czar, sometimes his comments are quite insulting, the names Grizzly." the teen responded, I introduced us. "I'm Mike and my friend here is princess Violet Mario of the Mushroom Kingdome." "well she certainly dresses the part." Grizzly replied sarcastically. "I think I prefer the skull." she whispered, I nodded in agreement.

The next newcomer we met was a hedgehog wearing headphones. "Earth to porcupine." Violet shouted to get his attention. "sorry the names Zero." he said, I automatically froze remembering the stories of my dad facing off a enemy of the same name. " I'm Violet and freeze-frame over here is my friend Mike" she introduced as I faintly noticed mysteious blush marks at the mentioning of my name.

The next newcomer we met was a elderly shy guy with semicircle eyes wearing a cyan tunic, and a Chinese farmers hat "salutations fellow newcomers I'm Rai." he introduced " I'm Mike and this is My friend Violet pleased to meet you."

We went around the mansion and the next thing we know violet slipped on a banana peel, Soon after a slightly tanned girl with blue eyes, and light brown hair with the ends tinged red walked into view laughing. "I'll be honest given your father's reputation I expected you to fall for some of my more clever tricks, Mystique is the name by the way." she greeted taking a deep breath from her laughter. "I'm Mike, and the victim of that cruel trick of yours is my friend Violet." I said in a unpleased tone from the prank.

The last newcomer we met was a woman in a conductors uniform with a white scar from her cheek to her jaw "hello, you two must be newcomers as well, my names Tink." she introduced in a friendly tone "yes we are I'm Violet and this is my friend Mike." my friend introduced while I again notice the mysterious blush marks.

"so this is our competition." I said in a worried tone "don't worry you'll do fine" responded my friend. After she finished her sentence we heard a voice over the intercom "attention newcomers this is Master Hand speaking, please report to the training room for the basics for the smash tournament, thank you." "good luck." she wished me after the announcement was made "you too." I responded as we both headed to the training room.

**Well what do you think? Should I continue? please review what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 2 basics and partners

I only own Mike and Violet, nothing else

Chapter two

Violet's POV:

We all arrived at the training rood. All the newcomers stood facing master hand.

" Welcome the super smash bros. tournament, I trust most of you are already familiar with the basic rules." he said all of us nodded in response. "good, since you all are newcomers I figured you all could use some expert advice, so I took the liberty to invite some old pros who are willing to give advice in between matches." after the mysterious glove finished, **ALL** of the previous smashers entered the room and stood beside him. And to be honest I was relived that my parents were here to help me when I would need it, not to mention my dad is the only one I feel comfortable talking to about Mike.

"and some of the rules have been changed. instead of fighting one-on-one, you will be assigned a partner." he said as he announced the partnerships.

"Mike you will be partnered with Violet Mario." I felt my cheek burn slightly as I sighed in relive that I don't have to fight him.

"Zero you'll be with Mystique."

"Tink your partner will be Rai."

" And Grizzly…" he let out a sigh and continued "since there are a odd number of newcomers you will be assigned with Olimar."

"In other news we will be holding a banquet in the dining room tonight in celebration of the beginning of the tournament, that is all." he said as he floated out of the room. Me and Mike soon after excitably ran to where both our dads where chatting amongst themselves.

"I cant believe you two came." I said overjoyed "and miss this? Not for all the pasta in Italy." my dad responded as he gave me a bear hug. "what about the starwarriors?" Mike asked his father "their fine with me taking some time off." the adult puffball responded giving a reassuring smile to his son.

"you two should go to your rooms get ready, the banquet starts in a couple hours." said my dad. Mike escorted me to my room number which wasn't much trouble for him because his room was coincidentally across the hall. We both went to our room numbers and prepared for the banquet.


	4. Chapter 3 uninvited guest

**Disclaimer: I only own Violet and Mike NOTHING ELSE**

Chapter three

Violet's POV:

I had just finished my wardrobe change, I was wearing a simple purple dress down to the ankle, black heels, and a gold necklace adorned with a sapphire stone, when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door to discover the familiar face of my friend wearing a tux. "shouldn't you be at the banquet?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer "and leave you without a gentlemen's escort, now what kind of friend would that make me?" he responded as we headed out.

We passed by Grizzly along the way, he was looking rather depressed "why the long face?" Mike asked "the alien's plant slaves have nicer room then we do." Czar responded, mike looked in the room to see for him self "now now, I'm sure your over reacting." I comforted "unbelievable, a Neptune suite?!" Mike shouted as if on cue in astonishment of the room "then again, I've been wrong before." I said as me, and Mike continued our way to the dining room.

As we entered the location the banquet was being held everyone in the mansion attended, and dolled up. Master Hand showed us our seats and we began to feast.

Right around then I looked into Mike's ocean blue eyes, the eyes of a kind-hearted gentleman. Before I entered a obvious daydream session, Mike gave a concerned look "you okay?" he asked "oh, un yes perfectly fine." I answered stuttering a bit feeling a warm sensation in my cheeks.

_Come on just tell him you don't have anything to be afraid of, after all you are a Mario._ I thought to myself working up the backbone to tell him "Mike, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously "by all means, what is it?" he asked curiously, I gave out a nervous gulp "see the thing is I… I…"

Before I could finish my sentence, an explosion made a hole in the ceiling and a strange alien with no legs and feet, no arms but strangely having two hands, wearing a scarf and a cape of some sort flouted down."what are you doing here?!" Kirby shouted in the distance "is that any way to treat an old foe?" the stranger asked in a fake hurt tone. "Who are you?" I asked annoyed, he turned to face me then he stared at my necklace or to be more specific the jewel that decorated it.

"My apologies where are my manners? The names Magolor, and I believe you possess a crucial item that I have been looking for." he said as he reached out towards me then every thing went black.

**Sorry for the long wait one author can work so long with a minimum amount of headaches from writers block. that's it for this chapter, see you soon (hopefully) **


	5. Chapter 4 the necklace and the gem

**Disclaimer: I only own violet and mike, NOTHING ELSE**

Chapter four

Violet's POV:

I woke up in my room with Mike, my parents, and Kirby surrounding me. "w-what happened?" I ask trying to regain my memory of the previous events. "Magolor knocked you out cold, grabbed your necklace, and took off. But that's not important right now, the important thing is that your safe." my dad explained.

I felt around my neck to find out what he said was true. "oh-no! that was the necklace Mike gave me on my 10th birthday." I said with worry.

(FLASHBACK)

The party was taking place in the castle, everyone we knew was there. My uncle Luigi and aunt Daisy, my cousin Adam, my 'uncle' Sonic (mom made dad invite him much to his dismay.), and my friend Mike.

Mikes present was the last one I opened. It was a small simple black box. I opened the box to reveal the gold necklace. I was at a loss for breath at the beauty of it. "here let me help you with that." he said as he placed the necklace around my neck.

I turned around and look at Mike in the eyes, it was then that I realized how I truly felt about my closest friend. I snapped out of my trance once I realized the fire burning in my cheeks as he gave my a friendly smile.

(END FLASHBACK)

"wait a minute, was the sapphire stone on the necklace the same stone I gave you a couple of months prior?" Kirby ask looking at Mike. "yeah, why do you ask?" he responded. Kirby looked pretty panicked hearing his answer "because that stone was the infinity gem, it's the gem that gives the master crown its godly like powers, I took it from the battle field when it broke so that Magolor couldn't rebuild it." Kirby explained.

Mikes eyes went wide as he put the pieces of the puzzle together "that means he can now put the master crown and restart his plans to conquer the universe." Kirby nodded his head sadly as we all stood there unsure what to do

**(author's note 1: Adam is another original character by me that I'll go in depth about in a future story. 2: Mario doesn't like Sonic being around violet to much because he worries that Sonics irresponsible daredevil personality would set a bad example for her. But as she got older he trusts that shell learn from her 'uncle's' mistakes.) see you next chapter (hopefully)**


End file.
